


Cravings

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fat John, Solo Stuffing, Stuffing, Weight Gain Kink, implied weight gain, mysterious cravings, stuffing kink, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mysterious cravings happening<br/>(Original Tumblr request)<br/>Chocolate bars: your character is experiencing some very strong cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

John was on his computer, like he normally was. He was chatting with one of his best friends, Rose Lalonde, when he started feeling rather hungry. He told Rose he’d be back in a bit before heading downstairs.  
 When he got the kitchen he looked around, having a very strong craving for cake that evening, which was pretty rare for the young man.  
John got one of the large cakes that his father made from the fridge, knowing his dad won’t miss it. If anything he’d be very happy his kid was actually eating his cake for once, instead of avoiding it like he usually did.  
 He ran back upstairs, closing his door he realized he hadn’t grabbed a fork or anything to eat the cake with. He didn’t want to go back to get one though, his craving much too strong, so he sat on his bed and started to stuff the cake in his mouth with his hands. It was rather messy, but he made sure not to get any on the bed.  
 He ate a decent portion of the cake before stopping, feeling rather full, not used to eating so much in one sitting, let alone a cake. But his craving hadn’t went away, if anything it got stronger. So he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and started eating again.  
 Soon he stopped again, this time because his shorts felt much too tight around his waist. He unbuttoned his pants, letting his large, rounded tummy push down the zipper. It rested ontop his thick lap, heavy and round. And he went back to the cake.  
 By the time he finishes his cake he was stuffed, his belly pushing up his shirt. His craving had finally went away, leaving him rubbing his distended tummy, trying to get rid of the pain. He had a bit of icing on his lips and cheeks, as well as on his shirt, but he didn't pay them much attention. He would never say it out loud, but he found he rather liked the full-to-bursting feeling. He burped, falling asleep against his head board with a large tray in front of him, with small globs of icing and cake here and there, and a pinging coming from his computer as his friends messaged him.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests? Compliments? Want to see more fat characters? go to my tumblr: knight-of-heart-and-breath


End file.
